


What Happens When The Light Goes Out

by sabstar



Category: La Reina del Sur (TV), Queen of the South, Queen of the South (TV)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 00:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17611925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabstar/pseuds/sabstar
Summary: After James's dramatic exit at the end of season three, everything has changed. Teresa cuts herself off emotionally as she focuses on the business while James is trying desperately to keep her safe, even from within a C.I.A prison cell.Chapters in alternating James and Teresa POV and my version of what will happen in QOTS Season Four





	What Happens When The Light Goes Out

CHAPTER ONE

Teresa POV

“Thank you for coming everyone, now that we run Phoenix I have some business changes I need to discuss with each of you,” Teresa said, addressing Pote, Charger, George, and Javier who were seated around the dining room table, each with their own personal laptop gifted by their queen. 

“Come on, Teresa, it’s too early to have this meeting! We defeated Camilla only two days ago, we should still be celebrating,” Javier said, flashing a smile in his new boss’s direction. 

Teresa resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Javier had way too much unearned confidence, and Teresa was already fed up with his immaturity. 

“As nice as it would be to celebrate our victory longer, this business stops for no one. We need to make moves. I think we should abandon the winery and the house too. We might be victorious now but we can’t forget about our enemies. They know we’re here and it’s much safer to change locations.”

“Teresita, are you serious?,” Pote asked, completely taken my surprise. 

“Yes and that’s the last time we will discuss it.” Teresa averted her eyes from his hurt expression and turned back to her tablet. “Now, George, if we could double the…”

“I don’t think James would be very happy about that,” Charger spoke up, locking eyes with his boss. 

Teresa was completely taken aback. Charger never questioned her. He never spoke up. And he should know better than to bring up the man who had very, very recently broken her heart. 

“I don’t care what James would think. Or what any of you think. I’m in charge and you work for me, in case you’ve forgotten. If you continue to question my decisions, Charger, maybe you should find someplace else to work.”

Teresa took a breath, steadying herself and attempting to control her emotions. 

“This meeting is over. I’ll just email everyone the new business schedule,” Teresa said, walking out of the meeting and up the stairs to her room. 

Half of the room was already boxed up, and she had been putting most of her energy into moving for the past few days. She began throwing her shoes into a cardboard box and grabbed the tape from her dresser. As she looked into the mirror she was startled by how little she recognized herself. 

Yesterday Teresa had decided to treat herself and went to the hair salon, and by the time her appointment was over her chocolate locks were permanently straightened. Teresa liked it, she liked how it symbolized that she was moving onto a new chapter of her life where she was the boss and Camilla’s tyrannical rule over her life was finally over. Plus, Brenda was always telling her that it was about time she changed up her look. But as much as she loved her new style, she tried not to miss how James loved to play with her curls, bouncing them up and down in those fleeting moments before they had to get out of bed and start the day. 

She moved on to her closet, where she took out a few dresses and spied James’s leather jacket. She carefully took it off the hanger, comforted by the smell. He always wore cologne, even just around the house. Teresa wondered if it was for her. She shook the thought out of her mind and threw the jacket onto the bed, debating if she should donate it or just burn it. 

She was already wasting too much time thinking about James. Just like everyone else, he left her. And she knew that it was all her fault. 

There was a knock on her door, and Pote stepped in with a tray of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies, still warm and gooey in the center. 

“Pote, you can’t just come into my room whenever you feel like it,” Teresa said, ignoring the guilt she felt at pushing him to the side lately. 

“I just want to talk. And from the way you acted at the meeting it looks like you could really use a friend,” he said, making Teresa crack a small smile as she gestured for him to come into the room. 

“I like your hair,” he started, munching on a cookie as the crumbs fell into his mustache. 

“Me too. It was about time I changed it.”

“Come on, have a cookie, I know they’re your favorite.”

Teresa’s face fell but reluctantly reached for her favorite snack. 

“I remember the first time we had these together. James was so outraged when he realized you had never heard of them before.”

“Yeah, and he said it was basically the best part about America.”

Pote laughed deeply. “Yes! And so he dragged you to the kitchen where he attempted to make you chocolate chip cookies, but of course smoke came pooling out of the oven and they were burned to a crisp. I smelled the smoke and starting to panic, but then I heard you two laughing and knew everything was ok.”

Teresa smiled, but tears still prickled in her eyes, “He’s a disaster in the kitchen. And then you came down and insisted that you make us a proper batch and we ended up having cookies and milk for dinner.”

Pote chucked again.”One of the best nights of my life.”

Teresa took in a shaky breath, no longer able to keep the tears from falling. “Why are you telling me this?”

“Because I love you and I’m worried about you, Teresita. James was important to you and I don’t think emotionally cutting yourself off from everyone will help you.”

“You don’t know anything about…”

“Don’t blame yourself. It’s my fault that you couldn’t trust James anymore since I was so convinced that he was the mole. If you’re looking to blame anyone blame me.”

Teresa was shocked, Pote Galvez was a strong and ruthless scario, but his selflessness never failed to surprise her. 

“James chose to leave. And it is not your fault, it’s mine. I ruined our relationship when all he ever tried to do was help me. You can’t convince me otherwise, and I’m over it,” Teresa said. 

“Clearly,” Pote rebuffed sarcastically, indicating the leather jacket she had thrown on the bed.

“I appreciate the snack, but I have a business to run. Maybe we can talk later,” Teresa said, moving towards the door. 

Pote sighed and began to leave, but when he reached the doorway he turned back one last time. 

“Teresa, there are a lot of people that care about you. You’re spending more and more time on your phone screen and less with the people who love you. James may be gone but you have to let yourself feel.”

Teresa quickly shut the door, right in his face. She refused to let her emotions get in the way again. From now on, she promised herself that she would only care about what mattered, the business.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm so eager for Season 4 I decided to write a version for myself! p.s kudos and comments make my day;)


End file.
